User blog:Marcus Junior/A Crisis from the Past: On the Move the 4 horsemen.
In the grandline, new world, the Navy HQ, a man with a coat on his back is seen running towards the main building at a fast pace ???: I must warn Fleet Admiral Smoker of this! He better be here right now! He climbs the stairs at a fast place and asks around for Smoker, he is directed to the infirmary where he enters in a desperate dash ???: SMOKER-SAN! It's horrible! Tashigi: Don't shout! Can't you see he's sleeping! adjusts her glasses while scolding him ???: Tashigi-san! Sorry, but I have something urgent to tell the Fleet Admiral, it's regarding Lustro. Tashigi: Tell em outside starts walking out of the infirmary ???: Well apparently Lustro is in an island outside of the WG influence. Tashigi: That was expected Vice-Admiral Joho Joho: The problem is he runs it, and it's a huge metropolis! Tashigi: What? Joho: Apparently he was trying to conquest other islands, and blew any that would not abid by his rule, the fear of being blown up as spread, he's slowly spreading his empire, but the normal people don't know of the bombing unless he goes forward to it. Tashigi: This is something unthinkable her glasses slide a little down her nose Joho: And that's not all, in the island under his control he's an idol, a hero, and the most terrifying thing is that he can in one month make the entire island flourish with productivity with incredible machines that make industry several times faster, using them for military means. Tashigi: He's making weapons? And gaining political power in the islands where the WG fail to rule, and some they do have. Foots steps are seen coming from the infirmary, a all bandaged up Smoker comes out with a pissed off face Smoker: That punk ass conqueror just got me off surprise, I'll deal with him personally. Tashigi: You can't yet Smoker holds him back and pulls him back to his bed You need to rest still! Joho: It would be wise to inform the WG of this, and the governments of islands outside Lustro's influence. Smoker: Go do it then! I'll just rest up and prepare to pay him back! Tashigi: I'll come with you as back up! Joho runs out of the hallway towards the bay and gets on a boat, the large boat starts moving towards Mariejois -- Time passes -- Marcus is seen with soup and his right arm as if new, flying over the sea, a news coo flies over him and he waves his hands at it Marcus: News Coo give me one please The News coo lets one fall and proceeds his flight, Marcus starts reading trough the articles as soup flies Marcus: So that's how it is... Soup: Hmmm? Marcus: Right now just fly full speed ahead to where Cesar is you'll get it later. -- Hours later at night -- Cesar: You really feel like bringing Justice upon him don't you? Marcus: As a vigilante it's my duty! Soup: Don't you think Smoker will attempt that too? Marcus: We'll both settle a score after we beat that shinny little armor of his off and beat him up with it! Cesar: So energetic laughs I remember when I was your age. Marcus: If you have the black robin why not ask him to bring you back to your prime? Cesar: low voice My prime should only be used if necessary... ---- In an island in the new world, a huge palace made of marble, gold and lapis lazuli stands in the middle of a huge city full of sky scrapers, city parks and huge side walks, some small planes flying in the sky The scene changes to inside the palace, huge walls lead up to countless rooms, filled with inventions, maps, treasure and other things, one of thema huge conference room Lustro: I have conquered yet another one, great master, what should I do next? A huge panel with a black figure in it can be seen in the middle of the room pointing at Lustro ???: Do exactly as I say... -- The other day -- Everyone in the Marine HQ is seen worried and in slight panic, world leaders everywhere are seen pissed off and/or scared, all of them have a paper in their hands Smoker: This isn't just a half fledged threat it's the real deal... These people who call themselves the 4 Horsemen of the apocalypse are dangerous to the world. The piece of paper says: "We bring forth the Apocalypse, your forces can't stop us! Divine Judgement will be done." and the picture of a hole island standing tall against the face of the red line, however, a huge chunk of the red line is missing and a hole buster call is seen defeated, burning intensely Category:Blog posts